The Outsiders Vacation
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: The Outsiders are going on a skool vacation to a creepy lodge. They have fun at first, but then they start finding deep secrets about the lodge and the people who used to live in it. They have no choice but to go along with it. R


"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!" came everyone's voice.

Kristen had been asking that question every five minutes since we left and we were sick and tired of it.

"Kristen can you stop asking that?" asked Megan, who was playing Spit with Nicole.

"Nah." said Kristen, who was sitting _very_ closely to Soda and playing War with Erinne.

You want to know what I was doing? Well, I was leaning my head against the window, watching the scenery pass by and day dreaming, while sitting next to Johnny and Two-Bit, who was constantly throwing spit balls at me. Steve and Soda were arm wrestling, Dally was smoking a cigarette, Ponyboy was talking to Johnny, and Brenda was driving. Yes, you heard me. Driving. We were all going to this lodge place for November vacation. Brenda suggested it, but she wasn't going. She's just driving us there and picking us up in two weeks. Anyway, this lodge place is out far away in the country side. It was about a _six_ hour drive. As you can see, I'm having the time of my life. I felt something small hit my cheek. It was wet and soggy.

"Two-Bit! Stop with the damn spit balls!" I yelled, glaring at him.

He laughed and threw a spit ball at Pony.

"Whooo!" someone yelled, as I looked over to see that Kevin had opened the window and was standing on the seat and his body was sticking out the window. Oh yea, I forgot to mention that Kevin came with us.

"Kevin! Get inside the car before you scare someone! If you don't I'm stopping this car right now!" Brenda yelled.

Of course, Kevin didn't listen. And when Brenda says she's going to do something, she does it. She stepped on the brake wicked hard that all of us went flying to the front and Kevin went flying _out_ the window. I just had to land on Dally. Well, he kind of caught me. And Two-Bit went flying into me.

"Ow! Ah! Where did my cherry purse go? NO!" yelled Kristen, who was on top of Steve.

Kristen pushed Megan off her and desperately looked around for her purse. Two-Bit pushed on me for him to get up.

"Ow! Two-Bit!" I whined, as he pushed on my leg for him to get up.

I felt someone pull my hair. I grabbed at who ever it was.

"Gina! You scratched me!" said Ponyboy.

"Sorry!" I said, trying to get up.

Then, there was this loud, pitchy, ear-piercing whistle. We all stopped and looked at Brenda.

"Everyone freeze! One way to do this is if we go one by one." she said, as Megan opened the car door and got out.

I _really_ needed help. I was on top of Dally and we both were stuck in the space between the back of the front seats and the back seats. And it was _very _uncomfortable.

"Two-Bit! Lend me a hand!" I said, reaching out my hand.

Two-Bit looked at me and placed his hand on mine.

"What do you need it for?" he asked, smiling, as I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind." I said, as he shrugged and got out of the car.

I watched as Nicole got out of the car behind Two-Bit and Steve after her.

"Hey, Dally, do me a favor and push on me so I can get up." I said.

"Nah, I'm comfortable the way I am." he said back.

I rolled my eyes and saw Soda get up.

"Soda!! Help me up, please? You know you love me!" I said, desperately waving my hand in the air.

"Sure." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the small cramped space.

Soda helped me up and out of the car.

"Thanks." I said, walking over to Steve and Erinne.

"-happened if Kevin didn't stand out the window." said Erinne, as I walked next to her.

"Huh?" I asked.

"This wouldn't have happened if Kev-"

"Oh, yea, I know." I said, cutting off Erinne.

"Hey, where's Kevin, anyway?" asked Steve, looking around.

I looked around and didn't see him.

"Over there." said Erinne, pointing out Kevin next to Brenda.

He had dust and dirt all over him and a cut on his arm and forehead.

"He didn't get bruised up that bad. I mean hell, me and Dally once jumped off Pony's roof and landed hard on the concrete." said Steve, as I chuckled.

"Nice. Once I was down the street with John, Devin, and Vicky, and we were on her huge trampoline and I jumped wicked high and landed head first on the ground. It hurt, but I didn't get bruised, came home wit no scratch but dirty." I said, as they laughed.

"Okay, guys, let's go! We just wasted about fifteen minutes right there, so let's move it!" said Brenda, climbing into the driver's seat.

I went over behind Megan, as we waited to climb into the car.

"I rather be stuck here then be going to where ever this shit place is." mumbled Dally.

"Shut up, Dally. We're going and that's that." said Brenda, starting up the car again.

"Hey, Dally, at least we're gunna be alone in a big lodge with just the girls and no one else, far away from public." whispered Two-Bit to Dally.

A smirk spread across Dally's face.

"I heard that!" I yelled, looking at them with a disgusted face.

"Good." said Two-Bit, flashing a smirk in my direction and I just rolled my eyes.

I got in the car next to Ponyboy.

"Hey, Pony, what's up?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nuthin', you?" he asked.

I shrugged, as Dally climbed in beside me.

_Great, I get to sit next to Dally, just great._

**Good luck!**

_Shut up, Demitri! That's all you say? 'Good luck'? Wow, you're a great help!_

**There's nothing else to say. Sorry!**

I sighed, this was going to be a long trip...

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0

**About Four Hours Later...**

_...I was swimming in a pool of ice cream when Orlando Bloom walked over to the edge. He had nothing but a small, white towel on. He reached over and kissed me, passionately.__He then took my right hand._

"_Gina, I wanted to tell you this...I...well...-"_

"_Uhuh?" I asked, looking into his brown, gleaming eyes._

"_Well, I wanted to tell you that..._YOU'RE A FRICKIN' SLEEPYHEAD!" Orlando's voice quickly turned into Two-Bit's.

"Wha...?"

"GINA WAKE UP!!!!" it sounded like Dally.

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was on top of Dally.

"Ah! Get away from me!" I yelled, sitting up.

"Idiot." said Dally, rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around.

"You fucking fell asleep on me and started calling me Orlando!" yelled Dally.

"You forgot to mention that she kissed you." added Two-Bit, as I made a disgusted face.

"That was the good part. Hey, you ain't pretty bad." said Dally, as I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, look! There's a sign that Six Flags is up ahead! Let's go!" said Kristen, pointing at the sign, as we came to a stop.

"Nope, sorry, but this is our turn." said Brenda, making the car turn left.

"NOOO!!!!!" yelled Two-Bit, as we were driving on gravel and left the road behind.

"It's okay, Two-Bit, I feel your pain." said Kristen, patting Two-Bit on the shoulder.

I looked out the window next to Dally and saw that it was getting dark. Okay, maybe it wasn't a six hour drive. I sighed. I saw from the corner of my eye that Dally had taken out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"Hey, Gina, wanna play Spit?" asked Pony.

"Yea, sure." I said, turning myself around and facing Ponyboy.

"I play winner." said Johnny, watching as Ponyboy shuffled the deck.

Pony started handing me cards when Dally interrupted.

"We should bet if Gina's gunna win or not." said Dally, as I looked at him.

"Fine, if I win against Pony, then I'll think up something for you..." I said.

"If I win, you get to do something for me, no matter what." he said, with a smirk..

"Ew." I said.

I turned back to face Pony when I saw the look on Johnny's face. I could tell he didn't like any of this one bit. I felt bad. Johnny keeps it bundled up and doesn't say anything, especially to Dally. My cards fell to the floor, as the car went over a bump. I quickly picked them up and looked at them. I set up my cards and started playing. By the time Pony grabbed the lowest pile first, Two-Bit had fallen asleep and started to snore. By the time I grabbed the lowest pile, I was getting tired. I looked out the window and it was pitch dark. Someone had turned on the light inside the car so we could see.

"Pony, I'm getting tired. Let's stop." I said, handing him the cards.

"'kay." he said, receiving the cards.

I sat back to see, Dally was writing on Two-Bit's hand and face. I chuckled. I looked over at Johnny to see that he was half-asleep. I looked at Kristen to see that she was sleeping on Soda and Soda had his arm around her. Nicole and Megan fell asleep on each other and Steve was writing something on the window with a permanent marker. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep...

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoooo

"We're here!!!!" yelled Two-Bit, waking me up, as I saw Kevin in the front seat and Brenda in the passenger's seat.

"Finally..." murmured Kristen, sleepily.

The car stopped in front of this old, abandoned lodge. Dally opened the door and got out and I followed behind him.

"It looks yucky." said Kristen.

"It cost a lot to rent it too. I swear it looked better in the picture..." said Brenda, looking at it.

"Ya, the picture might've been taking years ago!" I said, looking at the creepy lodge.

"Come one, guys, I need help with the bags." said Brenda, opening the trunk.

"This is going to be a very long day..." I murmured.

* * *

read and review pls, sorri i havent updated in a long time!!! 333


End file.
